


Oranges & Blues

by Tangerine_Typer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Racism, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Typer/pseuds/Tangerine_Typer
Summary: If working at a bakery wasn’t hard enough on its own, the customers you get are enough to make you want to quit your job and become homeless. Of course you can’t do that, not if you’re trying to find 𝙝𝙞𝙢 at least. It’s just a normal day, waking up late and sprinting down the street to get to work only to find that some type of ethereal beings have made their way out of Mt. Ebott. You know, the ordinary. But little did she know, there was someone who was going to flip her life, turn it upside down. So I’d like to take a minute just sit right there, I’ll tell you how I became the prince of a town called bel-ai-... sorry, Anyways you’re welcome to read this, I mean I sure won’t complain if you do. Just know the few things about the story-reader is African American-if you’re name is Julia I’m sorry, unless you’re a bad person-this is an underswap papyrus x reader story-This is my second time EVER writing a fan fiction of any sort and first time doing an x reader so I’ll try my best.(:
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

As far as I can tell, today is going to be sucky as hell. First I wake up to my fluffy little boy (A.K.A. my cat) throwing up all over the carpet at the end of my bed and then strutting back to his little cat bed as if he had just done me a favor and sat his prissy self into the comforts of his humble abode to, what I can only assume, sleep for the next three hours. And every cat owner knows if you’re starting your day to the sound of a large clogged pepper grinder it’s gonna be a rough one. I groaned and got up out of my warm, comfortable, and lovely bed to spend the next few minutes of my morning giving my cat side glares as I cleaned up the meow mix he decided to hack up all over the floor. “You’re lucky you’re cute or else I’d have you tossed in my oven by now you rude little fuzz ball.” I said glaring at the so called fuzz ball as he gave me a look as if to say ‘I couldn’t care any less than I do right now.’ I picked up and threw the cat vomit away in the trash can before making my way over to the sink and washing my hands, wondering what I had to do for today. ‘Let’s see, first I think I’ll make pancakes for breakfast then i have to feed my cat Randall and then have to get dressed to go get groceries for the bakerrrr..... “OH SHIT” I ran as fast as I could back to my bedroom to throw on the first pair of jeans I could find and my work t-shirt “RANDALL YOU STINKY LITTLE MAN WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME I WAS LATE FOR WORK!?” I practically screeched looking down at the poof of fur curled into his bed. After I had managed to get my light pinkish- orange work shirt on I grabbed my bakery’s customized cap and tried to shove it on over the bunch of dark fluff some would call my hair. “BYE RANDALL!” I said as I grabbed my keys and phone and ran out the door of my apartment.

I wince at the loud banging sound my door made in my rush to get out of the apartment. Good thing nobody lives next to me. Well, at least in the rooms next to mine. On the left of my room is an empty apartment room and I live on the very end of the hallway so I don’t have any neighboring apartment rooms to my right. Although Julia, the girl that lives straight across the hall from me, will probably come pounding on my door later with the force of 1,000 men and throw a tantrum about it and throw in a word to our landlord about how he needs to put in a noise complaint and kick me out. And honestly I usually don’t listen to her threats because she’s done this on multiple occasions and I just end up talking it out with the landlord afterwards. God, I’m so glad Mr. Chancey is a reasonable landlord. Though I’m not sure why he keeps Julia in the building. She’s created more problems in the building than all of the other tenants combined. From breaking the laundry machines downstairs because someone put their clothes in “her washer” to all the people she’s scared away from living in the door next to mine. 

Man, I really miss the older lady who used to live in Julia’s current apartment. Her name was Henneta but she preferred to be called Ms.H. Well, it’s Mrs.H now. Man, that lady had a lot of spice to go with how sweet she could be at times. I first met her when we had accidentally baked too many salted caramel cupcakes for a delivery order at the bakery and I decided to leave some by her doorstep with a note telling her it was me so that she didn’t think some suspiciously appetizing looking cupcakes just showed up out of the blue. Even though she still came and knocked on my door to make sure I wasn’t pulling a prank on her or anything like that, once I reassured her they weren’t poisoned or filled with laxatives or anything I invited her in to try some of my other creations forged in the bakery and from then on we bonded. Mrs.H didn’t have any relatives still in contact yet she somehow made me feel like her favorite grandchild, especially after I helped her get hooked up with a lady who worked at the library. As Mrs.H states “Girl, I ain’t ever seen a woman as sweet as her. I swear, that woman is gonna give me cavities with a personality like that.” And so I may or may not have snuck behind Mrs.H’s back and put in a few good words for her. But uh, yeah long story short, they got married, Mrs.H moved out of the apartment to live with her new wife, aaannnndddd Julia moved in. I rounded the corner running full speed hoping to get there as soon as possible without breaking anything on the way there while also making it to my destination as fast as possible.

I burst the door to the bakery open faster than you can recite the Gerber Life commercial by memory and ran behind the counter grabbing a work apron and putting it on, rushing to the counter to notice- 

..... What the? Where the hell did everyone go? I looked around noticing there was nobody in or around the bakery. Now that I think about it there was a lot less people walking the streets on the way here than there normally was. It was 10:00 in the morning so the streets were normally a lot more crowded than they currently were, of course they weren’t like, apocalypse empty but there was definitely a lot less people then there should have been. I looked back inside the quaint bakery and there was nobody seated at the cafe tables or on the beanbags in the lounge area that the college students would usually fight over in the afternoons. Doing a swift 180 I checked to see if there was anyone in the bakers den ( kindly named after my best friend and co-worker Ethan due to the absolute bear-like stature of the kind hearted baker) only to find it completely empty with none of the ovens on and all the materials put away. “..... What the fuck?” I checked my phone to see if he had messaged me only to find that I had missed a few messages from him while I was rushing to get to the bakery. 

Ethantastic  
𝟽:𝟷𝟻  
𝙷𝚎𝚢 (𝚈/𝙽), 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔 𝚝𝚘𝚍𝚊𝚢?

𝟽:𝟹𝟶  
𝙾𝚔𝚊𝚢 𝚜𝚘 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚒 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚙𝚝 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚝𝚘𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚊𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚝. 𝚆𝚎𝚕𝚕, 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚞𝚙 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚚𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚍𝚊𝚢’𝚜 𝚋𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚞𝚝𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚎

𝟽:𝟹𝟶  
*𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎

𝟾:𝟶𝟶  
𝙳𝚞𝚍𝚎, 𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚠𝚜 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚠, 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚊𝚗𝚎

Well good on Ethan for knowing why I was late today. I grab the remote for the TV mounted on the wall and switch it to our local news to see what Ethan decided to shut the whole bakery down for.

—————————————-

I looked out into the familiar scene once again wondering if maybe this time we’ll be able to stay here. Above the cold and dark prison of Mt. Ebott. But hey, a skeledude can only hope right? “Hey Papyrus!! What’s That Giant Ball?” Sans exclaims pointing at the burning sphere of light rising from the earth. “we call that ‘the sun’ bro.” I state for what could possibly be the 15th time in the past few months. “That’s The Sun!? Wowzers!!! I Can’t Believe I’m Finally Meeting The Sun!” to everyone else this sounded more like a childish spur of excitement, but I know my brother better than that. This is technically his first time ‘meeting the sun’ and by the way I see my bro basically sink into the warmth and light coming from it makes me all the less guilty for what I did. Whoa, hold on there, I didn’t kill the kid or anything, I just gave them a little spook, A little motivation if you will. Besides, I know it wasn’t the kid I was scaring off, not the one standing here basking in the daylight with us at least. I truly watch the sun rise for the first time in the few runs I’ve gotten above the ground, as the other’s excited chatter turns into background noise to my thoughts. Thinking, and remembering the underground and all that’s happened in this timeline. And right then and there I made a promise to myself, 

that i intend to make sure this is the last time we first see the sun ever again. 

I was startled out of my thinking by my brother abruptly letting out a loud “Mwehehe!” proceeding to make a swift exit from the scene. “well, somebody’s gotta keep him from gettin’ into trouble. see ya.” I say as I do a full 180 and walk behind a few trees to the point where no one can see me and take a ‘shortcut’ to the bottom of the hill. It doesn’t take long for Sans to come barreling down the mountainside with the speed of a slightly slower bullet train. “Papyrus! How’d You Get Down Here So Fast!?” Sans said, coming to a halt in front of me, putting his hands on his knees and wheezing for air he didn’t need for obvious reasons. “i saw a bit of a shortcut through the mountains and decided to take that path.” I said looking up the mountain to see our new ambassador returning into the giant hole in the mountain to tell the others they’re freed from their rocky prison, then turning to the other monsters making their way down the hill at a more reasonable pace... except Alphys and Undyne who are speeding down the hill at full cheetah speed, one more willing than the other if Undyne clinging to Alphys’ back with as much as an iron grip as she can manage says anything. Soon they reach us and Sans starts dragging me out of the woods and towards the direction of the city. I’ll know if my promise will come true once we reach the welcome sign, that’s definitely enough time for the kid to have gone and check up on everyone still in the underground. So I let Sans drag me by my hood towards the city limit and knowing it’s a ways off from Mt.Ebott I close my eyesockets putting my hands in my almost obnoxiously bright orange hoodie and take a nap.


	2. I can’t think of an en-𝙩𝙞𝙩𝙡𝙚.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and Ethan meet some of the monsters, what will they do? Oh yeah. And there’s a Karen.

Woah. I looked up at the TV in wonder and immediately understood why the bakery was closed down. I grabbed my bag and ran outside in the direction of the supposed commotion. I had to see this for myself, plus the bakery is closed for the day and there’s nothing better to do so why not go meet this whole species of people that suddenly emerged from a freaking mountain?? I carefully try to grab my phone from my bag as I’m full on bull-in-a-china-shop bolting down the street heading towards the entrance of the city. I turn it on and call Ethan.

“BRO *huff* WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW!??” I yelled at the poor phone in between breaths  
“(Y/N), I’m at the park at entrance of the city. It’s crazy here, there’s a ton of people and a crazy amount of monsters that came out of the underground.” Ethan informed me as relatively loud chatter came through in the background. “OKAY *huff* I’M ALMOST- *huff* ALMOST THERE!” I yelled once again. Man, you would really think going on foot basically everywhere in the city would be enough exercise to keep me from sounding like an asthmatic fish out of water when running. “Okay, you should probably get here soon though before anything serious breaks out. You know the people of the city here don’t take kindly to different people, a fight could break out any second. Uh, see you soon.” Ethan said as he hung up the phone. Ethan is right about our city not being very welcoming. I guess that’s what you get when you live in a place that can’t decide if it’s an upgraded town or a small city and not too much diversity. But overall Ebott was, livable at the very least. 

I can hear the crowd before I see it, and when I get there my eyes bug out of my head as if I was in a crappy cartoon show. In front of me was a very large crowd of extremely diverse people. And I mean EXTREMELY. I looked to my left and saw a humanoid bird creature talking to a huge plant that looks like it jumped out of Super Mario Bros.3 ™ and was walking around on its roots, in front of me I saw two super freakishly tall goat monsters wearing what looked like royal attire, talking to.. holy smokes is that the mayor?? Man they must be in charge around here then. I turned to my right to see- “WAAAHGGH” I yelled as I fell backwards landing on my ass like a fool. “ETHAN PLEASE YOU NEED TO STOP DOING THAT” I cried in a joking matter as the absolute unit of a man stood in front of me laughing and shaking his head. His platinum blonde shoulder length hair almost looked white in the sunlight as he shifted to a slight crouch to hold out a hand for me to grab. I took his hand lifting myself up, noticing how his hand was at least three times bigger than mine. “Sorry (Y/N), didn’t mean to scare ya there.” Ethan mumbled as he watched me get up. “Man, for a guy the size of a lumberjack you sure are quiet on your feet.” I said dusting myself off as Ethan chuckled at my remark. 

“PAPYRUS!!” A loud voice announced itself over the chatter of the crowd startling me and Ethan. I looked around only to see the perpetrator of bursting my eardrums open was almost directly behind Ethan. Woah. That’s so freaking cool. A skeleton about an inch shorter than me wearing a baby blue bandana over a grey shirt with- are those shoulder pads? was standing there stomping his foot on the ground in an angry huff, actually to be honest he looked more like a smooth sort of jack-o-lantern skeleton than an actual one. However the one he was dragging by the hood of a hoodie that once may have been bright as the sun itself but now worn down to a duller shaded orange looked more like how you’d expect a skeleton monster to look. Although it wasn’t really moving, maybe it is a real skele- oop. Nope. They just opened their eyes. (Eyesockets??)“Papyrus! I Can’t Believe You! We Get To The Surface For The First Time Ever And All You Have Decided To Do Is Nap!? You Lazybones. Gasp! Papyrus Look!” Did he just audibly gasp? “There’s So Many Different Types Of Humans! Wowzers! Look Over There! That Human Is Really Sparkly!” Sans says as he looks over towards an old lady with enough bangles to be a walking jewelry dispenser. I swear this guy has stars in his eyes. The skeleton in the orange hoodie, no matter how much his brother yells at him, seems to be in a daze about what’s happening around him. And he’s got this kind of look on his face as if he’s in shock after winning the lottery. He just stares at the scene around him as he’s dragged around by his more excited brother. Like literally, dragged by his hood and probably scratching up the back of his hoodie in the process. “That’s Sans and his brother Papyrus.” I turn to Ethan who’s just informed me of the names of the iconic duo making their way around to every group in the park. “Sans is the mascot of the monster race and his brother Papyrus is well- I’m not exactly sure yet because he hasn’t woken up long enough to announce himself, but the others seem to take him with an importance.” Ethan said. “And how do you know all this?” I asked. It’s not everyday that Ethan builds up enough courage or will to talk to other people, that’s why he prefers staying in the bakers den instead of manning the counter. “Well, it’s hard to ignore when a walking talking skeleton climbs up into a tree and gives a short autobiography of his life trying to explain why we should all be friends and make peace between humans and monsters.” Ethan states with a small smile on his face, presumably because of the boldness of the small skeleton. “Wait did he drag his brother up the tree with him?” I said, slightly concerned for the safety of the lanky skeleton being dragged around the whole park. “.....Depends...If I said yes what would you do?” Ethan looked at me out of the corner of his eye as I laughed at the fact that the poor guy probably did get dragged up a tree while he was sleeping.

“Hey, what do you say we meet some of the monsters here huh? That could be fun.” I said nudging Ethan with my elbow “I guess so. It’d be nice, plus we might be able to ask them to drop by our bakery o-or something.” Ethan said, sounding like he was reassuring himself more than he was talking to me. “Okay, then how about...” I look around to see if there’s anyone around free to talk to. “Oh! Ethan lets go talk to them!” I say, grabbing his arm and pointing towards a small sheet-ghost looking person with tears running down their face. I walk over with Ethan’s arm hooked in my smaller one and go to greet the ghost. “Hello, my name is (Y/N) and this is Ethan, we were wondering if you’d like any company?” I said, putting on my best gentle yet welcoming voice so I wouldn’t scare the poor guy away. “Oh. . .Hello, I’m Napstablook. . .”He said, his words wavering as he looks up at us like we were going to gang up on him at any moment. He looks up at Ethan’s intimidating stature and practically sinks through the ground. Oh wait, he is sinking through the ground. “Ah! Wait, please don’t be scared of us, we’re here to make friends with you!” I say before he disappears beneath the ground. “U-uh yeah, I’m not very Uh.. scary? I’m... just here to......... chat? Y-you seem pretty cool...”Ethan’s words slowly sink into a mumble as he tries to reassure the ghost that he’s not there to destroy him on the spot like the ghost seems to think we’re here to do. The ghost instead seems to perk up just a bit at Ethan’s compliment. “H-hey. . . do you want to see something cool? . . .” The ghost said, seeming to be excited to show us what he was planning to do, but hiding most of it behind his shyness as he looked towards the ground. “Yeah, sure go ahead.” I say with a small smile. “Okay. . .” He says, his tears stopped falling down and they instead started to fly upwards and towards the top of his head forming a... “Woah... that’s really cool heheh....” Ethan says looking at the top hat that floated above the now proud looking little ghost. . . . I call it Dapperblook. . .” he gave a proud smile. “Napstablook how’d you do that? That’s awesome man.” I said, watching as he stopped crying and instead looked up at us with a small smile. “. . . Usually I hang out by myself to avoid people. . . But today I met some nice people. . . And a person like meeeee. . . .” Napstablook then sunk into the ground with a small yet thankful smile as he disappeared.

“GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM” a lady across the park screamed with enough force to wake up a whole nation. Me and Ethan turned from the place where Napstablook had left to see what in the world had just awoken a banshee in the park. I see a lady with possibly the worst blonde highlights I’ve seen all week tucked into a sideways bob cut and a pair of sunglasses a little too big for her adorning her face. Oh great, now I’m not one to assume negatively but from the way she’s stomping over with her nose in the air like she’s the C.E.O. of the world makes me believe we may have a Karen on our hands. I watch as she stomps/ speed walks towards a little kid playing with a goat monster about their height wearing a green and yellow striped polo. I walked in their direction because if this escalates I’ll be able to step in to help. I’m no expert on stopping entitled people from being entitled, but working in a place that has any sort of customer service, especially if you’re colored, you learn how to handle them eventually. “GET THAT- THAT 𝙏𝙃𝙄𝙉𝙂 AWAY FROM MY CHILD!” She screeched at that top of her lungs as if her kid (who looked embarrassed as hell btw) was being ripped apart by wild animals. “Ma’am, could you please refrain from screaming, you’re going to frighten the children.” Said a seemingly well dressed spider monster in a sort of calm and reserved manner that made me immediately respect her. Unfortunately, the mother of the human child did not hold the same respect as I did, she let out a bloodcurdling scream at the sight of the spider monster. “YOU FUCKING FREAK! GET AWAY FROM ME AND MY KID, YOU’RE TRYING TO BITE ME AREN’T YOU!??” The spider monster was a good ten or fifteen feet away from the Karen and not seeming to want to get closer anytime soon. This kinda sorta made my blood boil a bit. Now I’m not usually one to get angry but when I’m met face to face with an obvious entitled racist you better believe I’ll get angry. One of the goat monsters from earlier stepped up towards the children who were standing there stunned and gestures them backwards. He had a very fatherly presence about him and the kids immediately made their way back towards where he was, removing themselves from the middle of the scene. “JOHNATHAN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING? GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!” The banshee screamed as her kid shuffled further behind the goat monster. That made her even more infuriated, she started approaching them with a violent look in her eyes, reaching down into her purse and pulling out a small bright red bottle of pepper spray.

That’s it, I’m not letting her go up to these people and spray them in the face because she woke up today and chose violence. Ignoring the protesting whispers from Ethan to just stay out of it, I stepped in front of her path and put my hands up as if to stop her. My heart started racing from an adrenaline rush probably due to being the center of attention while at the same time trying to stop a hostile lady with pepper spray in her hand. Okay, this was a really dumb decision oh god I should’ve listened to Ethan. “GET OUT OF MY WAY, CAN’T YOU SEE I’M TRYING TO SAVE MY BABY??” She said, her spit flying into my face. Ew. “Hey. Look lady, nobody’s hurting your kid. If you would just calm down-“ unfortunately, I was not able to finish my sentence because I heard the pop of a cap. More specifically, the cap of a pepper spray bottle. Her hand whipped around to spray me in the face but before she could I grabbed her wrist and pushed it towards the ground, spraying my legs instead. Ouch, that stings a bit. She dropped the spray and instead resorted to trying to victimize herself. Oh god here we go. “HELP, HEEELLLPPP SHE BROKE MY WRIST” I stood there absolutely stone faced. “FUCK YOU, POLICE POLLIICCCEE!” Oh god here we go. Before i could react, she grabs my arm with a death grip and tries to drag me away towards wherever she thinks the cops are. “THERES AN AFRICAN AMERICAN WOMAN HARASSING PEOPLE IN THE PARK!” You know what? Fuck this lady. God, I should’ve just stayed with Ethan, now I truly feel like an idiot. I can already see myself replaying this scene in the shower and telling her off and then regretting everything I did in current time. I try to pull my wrist away telling her to let go of me when a scaly mustard yellow hand with a few scars across it that I can only be described as strong grabbed the lady on her shoulder. “Hey lady, looky here. I don’t take too kindly to people like you. So you better take your kid and scram before I punch you into next week.” The gravelly voice practically snarled at the woman and the mismatched nails dislodged themselves from my arm. Man, that’s gonna leave a bruise. I looked up at my savior and saw a dinosaur monster with muscles bigger than my head and two covering their left eye, scarring it closed. While I was examining the monster lady who just saved my butt from any more embarrassment the Karen and her kid had fled from the park. I startled when a strong pat on my back almost sent me sprawling towards the ground. “A-Alphys be careful!” I heard a meek voice call out to the dinosaur monster who I’m assuming to be Alphys. “HAHAA UNDYNE! DID YOU SEE THIS KID!? THEY ALMOST HAD THEIR ARM SLICED IN HALF BY THAT BIGOTED LADY! IT WAS AWESOME!” Alphys yelled towards a small and slightly frail looking blue fish woman in a lab coat. “A-Alphys! Be n-nice! Y-you haven’t even a-asked the human what t-their name was!” Undyne said. The crowd that was watching the whole Karen showdown started to disperse and go back to what they were doing before the whole thing happened. “Uh, (Y/N).” Both the monsters turned to me “That’s my uh- my name.” I said feeling a little intimidated by the absolute beefcake of a woman standing in front of me. “AH! SO THE BRAVE HUMAN HAS A NAME! EHEHEHEHE!!” Man, she’s louder than the Sans guy! I let out a startled yelp as Alphys picks me up and puts me on her shoulders. “WAHAHAHA! Woah! I think I can finally see the top of Ethan’s head from here!” I held tight as I waved over at Ethan who shyly chuckled and waved back. “WHOA! THAT GUY’S HUGE!” Alphys ran over to Ethan with me bouncing on her shoulders and Undyne shuffling not too far behind. “DUDE! YOU HAVE GOT TO COME TRAIN WITH ME SOMETIME, YOU LOOK LIKE YOU COULD PUMMEL YOUR POOR YET BRAVE FRIEND HERE EHEHEHE!” Ethan scratched the side of his face as a nervous tick and I could basically see him start to sweat. It was obvious that Alphys was intimidating him and I almost giggled from how cute it was that a guy that big could get intimidated by nearly anyone. “Uh- sure I guess I could train with you? Um... what kind of training?” Ethan asked, picking at the ends of his fingernails. “SPARRING OF COURSE! BUUUTTT IF YOU’D REALLY PREFER, We COULD Just Invite You Over For A Cooking Lesson Instead...” Alphys trailed off at the end probably hoping he’d choose the former option instead of the latter. “Uh, I guess.. could I do both?” Ethan said, probably more willing to do the cooking lessons but seeing the disappointment in Alphys’ voice at not being able to train with him probably swayed him to just do both. “HECK YEAH!” Alphys said, raising her arms in the air causing me to fall backwards off her shoulders. ‘Welp. This is where I die. Ethan if you can hear my thoughts, you get to keep Randall, and my air fryer.’ I thought to myself, closing my eyes and waiting for my inevitable doom. But before I could hit the ground I felt something... strange... almost like I was being held by my heart, as I opened my eyes I noticed a blue outline around my body. “What the heck!?” I was literally floating mid-fall. “heh. c’mon now it’s still summer, so why are you 𝙛𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜? nyehe.” Someone said behind me. I tilted my head to see who had caught my fall with this strange blue magic stuff, and who I saw slightly surprised me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger but only a little bit . I had to end this mofo somehow  
> Anyways thank you yet again for reading (:  
> Man, I kinda wanna make these longer. If the chapters start getting rlly long I’m sorry, unless you like long chapters 😳


	3. Oh brother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Papyrus POV if you please.

I stood up from where I was being dragged like a rag doll by my brother. I seriously love him, but sometimes he doesn’t know when to stop dragging me through the dirt. Literally. I’m still digging pine needles and blades of grass out of my joints when I hear a lady screaming. Sans came over and started guiding me in the other direction. “Hey Papy! I Saw This Really Cool, Uh... Grass Over there-“ I could tell he was trying to ignore the loud screaming and whispers of the crowd behind us, probably to stay out of trouble and knowing him, trying to keep me safe. To be honest I don’t mind one bit about not being near the crowd. I was still in a bit of a daze from being on the surface past the city entrance and all. Well, that and I don’t really want to make a fool of myself by talking to anyone even if I’d probably play it off as a joke or something. The moment all the humans came to investigate what the big tremor that shook their city was about, everyone was up and ready to socialize like it was a second nature to them, but I had been repeating the same lines over and over again that I never really had to generate new conversation, losing all my social skills in the process.

“hmmm.. this is a pretty nice tree. how’d you spot it?” I asked Sans. The tree looked the exact same as every other tree surrounding it. But I decided to humor his almost piss poor attempt at keeping me away from the crowd. “Ah! I Found It By Uhmm.... L-Looking Fooorrrr.......” It was pretty obvious Sans had just picked the first thing he saw. “i bet you found it because of your magnificent eyesight, if I had to rate it, i’d say it was a 𝙩𝙧𝙚𝙚 outta 𝙩𝙧𝙚𝙚.” The corners of my smile perked up a bit as I finished my pun, knowing it was going to get a good reaction. “Papyrus! Stop Saying Bad Jokes! They’re Aggravating And, You Should Stop!” He said crossing his arms and glaring at me. I know my bro well enough to know that he LOVES a good pun or two. He used to laugh at them but for some reason I guess he started getting senses of déjà vu and stopped laughing after a few runs, it never stopped him from enjoying them though. “c’mon now bro, i know you find them in𝙩𝙧𝙚𝙚guing.” I smirked as I bent down a bit to just slightly above his height. “PAPYRUS. I’M- YOU- URRGGHH. IF YOU KEEP SPITTING OUT PUNS I’M REPORTING YOU FOR 𝑇𝑅𝐸𝐸SON!”.... Pff- “NO! I DIDN’T- I WASN’T-“ “nyehehe! Awww, bro don’t give me this 𝙩𝙧𝙚𝙚tment.” I said as Sans’ face crinkled up in distaste from his own joke. Oh- there he goes. “sans, you can’t just 𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙛 me here!” I yelled out to him as he stomped away. “Yes I Can! And I Will!!” I let out a chuckle. Messing with him was really fun sometimes.

“HELP! HEEELLLPPP!! SHE BROKE MY WRIST!” What the hell? I turned around to see two humans in the middle of the crowd where there used to just be a lone one. The one on the left had hair that looked like if it had been cut by a chainsaw, her hideous blonde streaks flying out all crazy as if she had just walked straight through an airfield, and paired with her large almost-square-but-not-quite glasses that were framing her now red face made her look like a space being out of the comic books that fell into the underground that I used to collect for something to read during my shifts at the sentry station. The one on the right however had skin the color of mocha, with soft looking hair and a light peach cap on. Oh- what? Wait hold up I think I just missed something important. Alphys and Undyne were talking to the fluffy haired human and a dude that looked like he could crush my skull with his bare hands. Can’t believe I dazed off while looking at this human. There was nothing too otherworldly about her, even though her skin tone was a bit darker than a majority of the humans in this park, at first glance you’d just see another human going about their day. Something the big guy said apparently made Alphys excited, like, REALLY excited. Excited enough to throw her arms up in the air and send the human on her shoulders free falling towards the ground. 

My instincts kicked in as I used a shortcut to get close enough to catch their fall but far enough so nobody would see me perform any magic so I don’t start a ruckus. Unfortunately, I didn’t shortcut fast enough to catch them. ‘oh shit.’ I watched as they almost hit the ground before my hand shot out of my pocket as if on instinct, using blue magic to stop their fall. ‘Whew, that was really close.... oh god they’re looking around for an explanation, oh lord please don’t say something stupid papyrus’. “heh. c’mon now it’s still summer, so why are you 𝙛𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜?” .... a pun. A freaking pun. You know what? It’s not the worst thing. I let out a small laugh as the human stared blankly up at me for a few seconds (really know how to make a guy self-conscious about his half baked joke huh?) but then she started laughing, either from my terrible joke, the slight tingle of the blue magic being used on her, or relief from not breaking her neck in an unfortunate fall, I wasn’t complaining. The slightly awkward atmosphere disappeared as she laughed, her hair falling towards the ground as she tilted her head back. “Oh my gosh, hi. Thank you for literally saving me from breaking all the bones in my body or something like that.” She smiled up at me. “Oh! My name is (Y/N) by the way. Nice to meet you, you’re a pretty ᴘᴜɴɴʏ guy huh?” She held her hand out, but from the way she was being held in the air her hand was upside down. “uh, yeah hello, the name’s papyrus.” I said, trying my best to shake her upside-down hand without killing her arm. “PAPYRUS DIDJA SEE!? THE HUMAN TOTALLY SCARED THAT ASSWIPE AWAY FROM THAT POOR MONSTER CHILD, AND THE KING! EHEHEHEHE! THEY WERE AWESOME!!” Alphys basically yelled her praises to the heavens as the gravity- defying human looked both flustered and surprised. “Wait that was the king!?” She exclaimed, mixed emotions showing all over her face. “YEP! AND YOU TOTALLY SAVED HIM FROM THAT DEATH SPRAY- not that the king couldn’t defend himself but I’m just saying it was a really cool thing and-“ Alphys mumbled, looking off to the side with a slightly bashful smile. “I really didn’t do all that much, I just kinda, I dunno, told her off a bit I guess?” (Y/N) said, cracking her knuckles nervously, breaking eye contact. “Come on (Y/N), you literally stopped that lady from pepper spraying the Monster King in the face and probably starting more violence than she did.” The skull-crusher guy said in a surprisingly soft voice. “Sure Ethan, I guess. Oh! This is my pal Ethan by the way, ‘say hi Ethan’.” “Hi.” “See? I knew you had some social interaction in there man.” She said, lazily swinging her arms side to side in the air. I should probably put her down now. “Whoa!” I carefully tilt her back onto her feet and release her from my blue magic. “That’s so coo- oh, ouch. Maybe hanging upside down isn’t the best for keeping away headaches haha.” She put her hand to her temple and leaned on the guy she called Ethan. “Uh, thank you for catching my fall again by the way. I quite enjoy keeping my bones intact.” She said with a slightly dazed face, probably from the oncoming headache. “WOAH! UNDYNE LOOK! THAT GUY HAS A NICE CREAM STAND SELLING PRETZELS!” Alphys left in a rush with Undyne in tow. Heh. I can see why Sans is always exhausted when he gets back from training and cooking lessons. Alphys has enough energy for 1,000 people.

“Papyrus? Oh! Papyrus! I See You Too Have Made A Human Friend! You Should Meet Mine! Say Hello To Julia!” Sans exclaimed. I saw the faces of (Y/N) and Ethan drop as they looked up at the new human. “Heyyy! Oh my gosh you’re like, a monster right? That’s, uh, sooo cool, haha.” She says putting on a blatantly fake smile. It looked as if Sans had come up to her at gunpoint and forced her to come and say hello. “Oh wow. You’re my neighbor right?” She turned towards (Y/N), fake smile immediately disappearing. “Uh, yeah, hello... heh.. uh, sorry for slamming the door this morning, I was late to uh, work because I uh- slept... in...” (Y/N) said getting progressively quieter each second. “Um. Yeah, you’re the one that made all that racket this morning then?” She didn’t wait for a response. “You need to shut the hell up while I’m trying to sleep. I’m reporting you to the landlord for being so loud, hopefully he’ll actually kick you out this time.” Woah. Look, I’m not even the one being threatened out of their house but that was still a bit too extreme to me. Especially for slamming a door while in a rush. “Yeah, okay I guess.” (Y/N) did a small enough eye roll that Julia wouldn’t notice.

“Uh, hello, my name is (Y/N)” she reached her hand out to Sans, who looked up at her with a wide smile, probably happy to be able to befriend another human. “Hello! I’m The Magnificent Sa-“ He didn’t get to finish his introduction as Julia’s hand popped out and slapped (Y/N)’s hand away. “Don’t talk to her Sans, she’s not worth it.” Sans’ smile dropped off his face, turning into a look of confusion. “What? Why Would You Say That?” He said, looking between the two of them. “It doesn’t matter. Just come with me.” Julia grabbed Sans’ wrist as he let out a small “Ah” noise. My brother may be a very socially active person, and you probably wouldn’t notice if you had just met him, but he’s very uncomfortable with people he doesn’t know touching him, so her grabbing him without asking was a huge red flag in my mind. I grabbed her wrist and squeezed until she let her arm go. “Hey! What the-“ she turned around to face us, her blonde hair whipping into her face and covering the freckles around her nose. “i’d appreciate if you didn’t grab my bro like that bud.” I said, releasing her wrist. “Why? He didn’t even care because we’re friends. Why would it matter?” She turned around and crossed her arms, blowing her hair out of her line of sight before contorting her face into a frown. “because you a.) don’t have permission and b.) aren’t just gonna drag my bro away without asking him if he wants to go first.” I said back, my skull falling into a relaxed glare. “Papy, It’s Alright. I’m Fine. Besides, She Was Just Trying To Be... Freindly?” Sans’ said it as if he didn’t even believe himself. “whatever you say bro, just remember it’s okay to tell people to back off sometimes.” I said, dropping the conversation. “Gee Papy, If You Keep This Up People Are Gonna Start Thinking You’re The Older Brother Or Something Mwehehe.” Sans said, trying to cheer me up a bit more before turning back towards where Julia was standing, it looks like the other two had turned away and started their own little chat to give me and Sans some type of privacy in our conversation. “Sorry Julia, I Don’t Think I Can Hang Out Today. Maybe Some Other Time.” Sans said. “You don’t have to change your mind just because your brother said so.” Julia Alright. This girl was starting to get on my nerves a bit. I was about to speak up and probably idiotically carries the conversation forward but Sans cut me off. “No Julia. Please Leave Us Alone Now.” Sans stated with a finality leaving no room for argument. Julia looked like she was going to say something but looked up at me and my fixed glare and, very maturely might I add, stuck her tongue out at me and stomped away. 

——————————————

Me and Ethan stepped away from the conversation that Sans and Papyrus were having to give them a little privacy. “You know we just lost a whole days worth of sales right? I can work for the rest of the evening if you want.” I looked up at Ethan with my brow raised. “Eh. It’s fine. Plus, you have research to do at home that would be better found out than later just in case.” Ethan said, his brows furrowed in concern. “I know, I know. But Ethan, I don’t think I’m getting anywhere, it’s been MONTHS and I still haven’t even found the general direction of where he might be.” I sighed. “Well, at least you have some information from when you were last separated. Plus you know where him and your mother were last.” Ethan put a hand on my back to reassure me. “That’s not my mother.” I said with spite for the woman that had helped raise me, or you know, not helped. “Right, but uh, make sure you go to sleep at an at least slightly reasonable time today alright? We can’t have any zombie workers moping around the bakery. You’ll scare off all our customers.” Ethan said, raising my mood a bit. “Haha yeah. Thanks Ethan, I’ll keep that in mind.” I turn back towards the skeleton brothers to see them peeking at us from the corner of their eyes, waiting so they don’t butt in on the conversation. I look up at Ethan and nod, making my way towards the boney boys. “So, what will the monsters be doing or well, more like staying now that you’re out of the underground?” I said, wondering where they could possibly put so many people for a while before they build more housings or apartments. “Oh! Well The King And Queen Got Enough Gold Together To Pay A Hotel To Let Us All Stay For As Long As We Need Until We Find Housing.” Sans explained you me. Wait what? “Hold on, you said they paid in gold?” Surely I misheard him somehow. “Yep! Do You Guys Not Use G Here?” Sans asked, slightly tilting his head in a curious manner. “Uh, actually we use cotton and linen bills that feel more like paper and coins made of mostly nickel, zinc, and copper.” Ethan said as he walked up closer to the group. “You guys should probably exchange your gold early on so the value doesn’t decrease before you get there, it’ll probably make you stinking rich.” I said, still a bit surprised they used actual gold as currency. “Yeah That Would Be A Brilliant Idea!” Sans said, taking some of the gold out of his pocket and lifting one coin up in the air. “How Much Do You Think One Of These Would Cost?” He asked. “Uh, about how heavy is it?” I asked, examining the coin. “Uh, About 34 Grams.” Sans said, placing a coin in my hand. “Holy smokes, this could set you guys up for life if you have enough of them. Around like, $2,000 a coin! You should probably turn these in soon before the prices go down, or you know, the sun. Whichever comes first.” I say, looking out on the horizon, it only really looked like a few hours had passed, I checked my phone for the time and it said 2:38pm. “Well, I better head home now. I’ve got some stuff to do and a grumpy cat to feed. It was nice meeting you guys, maybe we could hang out sometime.” I said with a smile. “Wait (Y/N)! Before You Go Can I Get Your Number So We Can Stay In Contact? It Was Very Nice Speaking To You And I Would Enjoy Hanging Out Again!” Sans said, holding his phone out to me. I nodded and put my number in his phone. “Oh! Also here’s your coin back.” I said, holding out the shining golden coin for Sans to take, but to my surprise he just pushes my hand back with a smile. “It’s Okay, You Can Keep That One. Like, As A Sort Of Reminder Of Me And Paps. You Can Also Sell It If You Need Money At Any Time!” He closes my hand over the coin and gives me a wink before turning back to Papyrus, who was looking at us in a way I can’t quite describe, not one of malice or scorn though, but almost thoughtfully. “YooHoo! Papyrus! We Should Go Turn These Coins Into Cold Hard Cash Like (Y/N) Said!” He said as he waved his hand In Papyrus’s face. “oh, uh right. well, it was nice meeting you two, but you know a busy guy like me has things to do, people to see, naps to take, you know, the whole shebang.” Papyrus said, placing his hands into his hoodie pockets and pulling out a lollipop, taking off the wrapper and popping it in between his teeth. 

Me and Ethan said our goodbyes to the brothers, finding Alphys and Undyne so Ethan could exchange his number for Training and Cooking Practice before walking side by side down towards the bakery to make sure no ovens were left on and the door was locked. Once that was all said and done, I bid adieu to Ethan and made my way back to the apartment. As I was walking down the hall I saw a letter from the landlord telling me I was off the hook from Julia’s ridiculous complaints and that I was not being kicked out of my home because the door closed too loud. I unlocked the door and stepped into my apartment to see Randall run up to me, his little paws pitter-pattering on the polished wooden floor and rub himself against my leg. Jeez, is this the same guy that puked on my carpet this morning? I picked him up and scratched him on the neck (which was his favorite spot) as he started purring. I put him back down on the floor and grabbed the cat food to fill his bowl. After cleaning out the little fuzz ball’s water dish I went into my bedroom and sat down at the desk in the corner of the room. I opened my laptop and continued to try and find any information on where he may be. Who exact is ‘he’? None other than what I’d like to call my second half, A.K.A. My little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooohhhh scary. It’s actual plot. Anyways, it took me a while bc I was on a bit of a road trip if you will. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and stick with me here (:

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo boy, okay so, to clear things up a bit for the future I don’t have a scheduled update time (sorry) however I’ll attempt not to forget about this writing and update as soon as I think the next chapter is good enough.  
> Also if you’re seeing this thank you for reading all the way through, and just bear with me I’ll spice it up soon. Base first ya know? Anyways uh, bye ig (:


End file.
